


Sham

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Latin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Não estava nos planos de James Potter iludir alguém, isso era algo que seu melhor amigo faria. E se conhecesse a Lily Evans tão bem quanto Remus Lupin, não teria decidido começar com aquela brincadeira. No entanto, a ruiva parecia gostar de brincar, o que provava que nenhum deles a conhecia realmente. Talvez só ele.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	Sham

— Remus deixou o Facebook aberto?

Sirius levantou-se da cama rapidamente, assim que a pergunta foi proferida.

— É sério? — ele deu uma risada, abafando-a com a mão.

James apontou para a porta, e Sirius foi até lá, conferindo que o amigo ainda estava no banho, no cômodo ao lado. Fecharam a porta, correndo até onde o computador estava. Sirius pegou uma cadeira para sentar-se ao lado dele, e começaram a navegar pelo site.

— Vamos ver as mensagens do nosso “lobinho” — disse James, e novamente Sirius teve que cobrir a boca para sua gargalhada não ser escutada.

Aproveitando já estar logado, ele abriu uma nova aba, acessando as mensagens.

— Eu, você, Peter... — James começou a ler os nomes das conversas.

— Tem uma garota! — Sirius apontou para a tela.

**Lily Evans**

Online há 4h

Eu sei que você não gosta de conversar por WhatsApp ☺ **•••**

Mas eu preferia que você me passasse o seu número, se puder ☺ **•••**

James subiu um pouco mais na conversa e concluiu que Remus não tinha um interesse na garota, assim como ela não tinha um interesse nele. Olhou para a sua foto de perfil e, embora estivesse pequena, dava pra notar que ela era linda.

— O que você está pensando? — perguntou Sirius, curioso.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso para o amigo, aproximando o teclado de si.

**••** ☺ +44 07700 900658

— Ela vai notar que o número não é do Remus — disse Sirius.

— Pode dizer que digitou errado — James deu de ombros, sorrindo satisfeito.

— Muito normal você digitar o seu número errado...

Ele decidiu clicar por cima dos três pontos, excluindo tanto a sua mensagem quanto as de Lily. Se mantivesse, Remus desconfiaria, e se excluísse apenas a sua, o amigo com certeza responderia algo que a faria não mandar mensagem para o seu número.

James decidiu acessar o perfil dela, tanto para poder ver a foto em maiores dimensões, quanto para ter mais informações sobre ela.

— Ela parece gostar muito do México — comentou Sirius — Vídeos de dança, músicas... Caramba, até novelas!

— Então ela gostaria de conhecer um mexicano, não?

Uma porta fechou-se e eles apressaram-se para deixar a página como estava quando eles pegaram o notebook. Sabiam que o histórico os denunciaria, mas não tinham tempo para apagá-lo.

— Eu nunca mais vou participar dessas suas brincadeiras — disse Remus, secando o cabelo com uma toalha, parecendo mal humorado.

— Foi mal? — disse Sirius, rindo.

James fingiu mexer no celular, enquanto o amigo sentava-se à cadeira do computador, onde ele estava antes da porta do quarto abrir-se.

Ele abriu o aplicativo de mensagens e trocou a sua foto de perfil, colocando uma em que estava abraçado a Remus e Sirius. Aquilo com certeza a confundiria, quando resolvesse adicioná-lo.

Mudou também o status, colocando a letra de uma das únicas músicas em espanhol que conhecia, e que parecia bem apropriada. _“Como tú te llamas, yo no sé. De onde llegaste, ni pregunté. Lo único que sé, es que quiero con usted. Quedarme contigo hasta el amanecer”_.

Permaneceram conversando por um bom tempo — embora James conferisse ora sim e ora também se não tinha recebido alguma mensagem vinda da garota do Facebook. Saiu da casa de Remus sozinho, já que Sirius tinha decidido que chegaria tarde em casa somente para irritar os pais. Estava parado na esquina, esperando o ônibus, quando o celular vibrou.

**+44 07700 900496**

+44 07700 900496 está digitando...

Remus? (20:06)

Eu sei que você não gosta de conversar por aqui (20:07)

Mas eu acho mais fácil falarmos sobre o trabalho por aqui (20:07)

Eu não sou o Remus (20:08) ✔✔

Mas esse foi o número que ele me deu (20:09)

Ele deve ter dado errado (20:09) ✔✔

Sinto muito (20:09) ✔✔

Mas você o conhece, certo? (20:10)

Sim, ele é meu amigo (20:10) ✔✔

Está na minha foto (20:10) ✔✔

Nossa! (20:11)

Me desculpe (20:11)

Mesmo (20:11)

Sin problemas (20:12) ✔✔

*Sem (20:12) ✔✔

O ônibus passou, e James guardou o celular, apressando-se para entrar nele — de preferência, que tivesse um lugar no primeiro andar. Passou direto pelos assentos preferenciais e foi para o fundo do ônibus, pegando o celular novamente do bolso da calça.

**+44 07700 900496**

Posso preguntar o seu nome? (20:15) ✔✔

*perguntar (20:15) ✔✔

Lily (20:15)

E o seu? (20:15)

James (20:16) ✔✔

E eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? (20:16)

Claro (20:16) ✔✔

Por que seu corretor está corrigindo tudo para espanhol? (20:17)

James sorriu para a tela do celular e olhou para a janela, vendo a paisagem passar rapidamente, tentando localizar-se no espaço. Decidiu salvar o contato para não ficar encarando aqueles números impessoais por muito mais tempo.

**Lily**

Online

Porque eu digito muito em espanhol (20:19) ✔✔

Es mi lengua, señorita (20:19) ✔✔

Eu amo espanhol! (20:20)

Nunca conheci um latino, Dios mio! (20:20)

Você é de qual país? (20:20)

México (20:21) ✔✔

Cielos (20:21)

Eu realmente sinto muito se estiver sendo chata (20:22)

Mas você se importaria em gravar um áudio? (20:22)

Eu amo sotaque mexicano! (20:23)

Por favor! (20:23)

— Mãe, muito obrigado por todos os anos de curso de espanhol obrigatórios — James sussurrou para si mesmo, antes de pressionar o botão do áudio — _Bien, no sé mucho lo que decir, si te soy sincero²²_ _._

**Lily**

Lily está digitando...

 **[ ▶** ⚫—————— **]**

00:07 (20:25) . ✔✔

Você mora há quanto tempo por aqui? (20:26)

Quero dizer, você mora aqui, certo? (20:26)

Ou só está viajando? (20:26)

Estou cursando faculdade (20:27) ✔✔

A mesma de Remus (20:27) ✔✔

Qual curso? (20:28)

Música (20:28) ✔✔

Fariam uma ótima banda vocês (20:29)

Me ajude a convencer Remus a entrar, então (20:29) ✔✔

Lol (20:30)

Boa sorte com isso (20:30)

James levantou o rosto, percebendo que tinha passado do seu ponto.

— Droga! — ele reclamou, levantando-se para apertar o botão da parada.

Desceu rapidamente do ônibus, correndo para o lado contrário. Se chegasse tarde em casa, sua mãe não gostaria nem um pouco, e ele não queria irritá-la, como Sirius queria com os seus pais. Conferiu o celular uma vez mais, antes de deitar-se.

**Lily**

Online

Eu quase me esqueci (20:53)

Você teria como me passar o número do Remus? (20:53)

Eu realmente precisava resolver um trabalho com ele (20:54)

 **+44 07700 900622** (21:12) ✓✓

* * *

— Talvez ela tenha pego com algum dos nossos colegas — James deu de ombros.

— Ou com alguma das nossas ex — apoiou Sirius.

— Ela disse que me perguntou no Facebook — retrucou Remus, cruzando os braços — Estranho, pois não tinha mensagem dela e eu não lembro de ter respondido.

Eles deram de ombros, fingindo inocência da situação.

— E ela também falou que conheceu o meu amigo mexicano.

Dessa vez, Sirius não conseguiu manter-se sério, soltando uma risada.

— Sirius! Isso é errado! — Remus começou a repreendê-lo.

— O quê? — Sirius perguntou, ainda rindo.

— Enganá-la dessa forma! Dizendo que é mexicano só para...

James abafou a risada, tomando um gole do suco.

— Eu não estou fazendo isso! — reclamou Sirius — É o James, que gamou na ruiva!

Remus olhou para o amigo, que estava tomando o ar do copo, já que o suco já tinha acabado, apenas para não respondê-lo.

— Gamou? — ele perguntou.

James deu de ombros, e Sirius arrancou o copo de sua boca, conhecendo as suas táticas de desvio de assunto.

— É, ele viu a foto dela e... — ele começou a explicar.

— Então você deu o seu número para ela? — perguntou Remus.

— Isso é o que você está concluindo — James respondeu, sem olhá-lo.

A conversa deles foi interrompida com a chegada de Lily, o que só fez com que ele ficasse mais nervoso ainda. Ignorou a sua presença, olhando fixamente para o copo.

— Você não é mexicano, não é? — perguntou Lily, parecendo ter outros planos para o rumo daquele encontro.

Remus cruzou os braços, parecendo incomodado, e Sirius apenas olhou para James.

— Não — respondeu sinceramente.

— Mas você sabe falar espanhol — ela insistiu — Ou pegou tudo na internet?

— Minha mãe me obrigou a fazer o curso quando eu ainda estava no colégio.

Lily deu de ombros, pegando a cadeira que estava ao seu lado e sentando-se nela.

— _Aún_ _podríamos_ _hablar_ _así_ — ela murmurou.

James olhou-a tentando entender.

— _Tú hablas muy bien_ — Lily deu de ombros — _Me gustó su acento_.

Ele sorriu, sentindo os olhares confusos de Sirius e Remus, que não entendiam o que ela estava falando.

— _Es un placer_.

James gostou de continuar com aquela fantasia por mais tempo.


End file.
